When Your Gone
by BaileyMasen
Summary: Sequel to Finding My Way Back To You. Last time we joined the Cullen’s, Bella had left and Edward had to choose between his fiancée, Isabella and ex girlfriend, Bella. Which one did he choose? What did Bella do next?
1. Preface

**When Your Gone -****Sequel to Finding My Way Back To time we joined the Cullen's, Bella had left and Edward had to choose between his fiancée, Isabella and ex girlfriend, Bella.**

**Which one did he choose?**

**What did Bella do next?**

**When Your Gone - Preface**

**BPOV **

_Dead star shine,_

_Light up the sky,_

_I'm all out of breath, _

_My Walls are closing in,_

_Days go by._

_Give me a sign._

_Come back to the end,The shepherd of the damned._

_I can feel you falling away,_

_No longer the lost,_

_No longer the same,_

_And I can see you started to break,_

_I'll keep you alive,_

_If you show me the way,_

_Forever and Ever,_

_The scars will remain._

_I'm falling apart,_

_Leave me here forever in the dark._

_Daylight dies,_

_Blackout the sky,_

_Does anyone care,_

_Is anybody there,_

_Take this life,_

_Empty inside.I'm already dead,I'll rise to fall again._

_I can feel you falling away,_

_No longer the lost,_

_No longer the same,_

_And I can see you started to break,_

_I'll keep you alive,_

_If you show me the way,_

_Forever and Ever,_

_The scars will remain._

_I'm falling apart,_

_Leave me here forever in the dark._

_God help me I've come undone._

_Out of the light of the sun,God help me I've come undone._

_Out of the light of the sun,_

_I can feel you falling away,_

_No longer the lost,_

_No longer the same,_

_And I can see you started to break,_

_I'll keep you alive,_

_If you show me the way,_

_Forever and Ever,_

_The scars will remain._

_I'm falling apart,_

_Leave me here forever in the dark._

_Give me a sign,_

_There's something buried in the words,_

_Give me a sign,_

_Your tears are adding to the flood._

_Give me a sign,_

_There's something buried in the words,_

_Give me a sign,_

_Your tears are adding to the flood._

_Give me a sign,_

_There's something buried in the words,_

_Give me a sign,_

_Your tears are adding to the flood._

_Forever and Ever,_

_The Scars will remain._

It's been 2 years, 4 months, 2 weeks, 8 days, 3 hours and 36 seconds since I am officially detoxed of everything remotely about them, all of them, sadly I will never be able to get rid of the thoughts, there's some that can break me down to the point I've gone to beg Aro to kill me.

It has also been 2 years, 4 months, 3 weeks, 8 days, 2 hours, 11 minutes and 22 seconds since I let him go, let them all move on with their lives. I only really write to Alice twice a year but even then I can tell were both holding back a lot. She never mentions him and I never mention how I'm one of the most powerful Volutori.


	2. Alice

_**Thank you so much too PhysicPixie1998 and ImmortalAngel for Reviewing and especially to ImmortalAngel for waiting so long for me to stop been lazy and to update so for both of them I will put up two chapters today. !! **_

**When Your Gone Chapter 1 - Alice**

**APOV**

It's been 2 years, 4 months, 2 weeks, 8 days, 3 hours and 36 seconds since Bella left and took our old life behind her. Everything has changed since the wedding, from the way we dress to our living arrangements.

Esme and Carlisle have been on vacation for 4 months, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and I have been travelling around a lot and god knows where Edward is.

It helps that I get letters every six months from Bella but I can say were both holding back, even I have to admit I can't really explain to her how Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and me - that were planning to join the Volutori.


	3. What Happened After

_**These two chapters are for reviewers; ImmortalAngel and PhysicPixie1998 'cause they're all I could wish for except I would like to wish for more Reviews!! **_

**When Your Gone Chapter 2 - What Happened After**

**EPOV**

It's been 2 years, 4 months, 3 weeks, 8 days, 2 hours, 11 minutes and 22 seconds since I lost my mind - literally.

'Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, Do you take Isabella Charlotte Emily Swansea to be your Lawful wedded wife?'

The Memories,

The words,

The dance,

The feel,

The kisses,

The caresses,

The embraces,

The Nights.

'I ------' That's when it all went blank. The darkest shade of black imaginable and I was in it, all there was with me is a constant faint white light - which instead of been an annoyance it was a comfort, to tell me I wasn't dead, yet.

When the darkness lifted the soft white light took over until my vision came back. It seemed I was in a white padded room surrounded with glass. For a moment I thought Vampires had been discovered and I was their testing pet but then my family walked in and peered at me through the glass.'Why am I in here?!' I looked at my family accusingly, well it had to be them I don't see anyone else who could trap me in here. How could they of done this to me?

'It's for the best son. You'll stay in here for a week and then we will come and get you. I would like to run a couple tests.' I growled at Carlisle.

'I'm Not A Fucking Science Experiment!' I screamed, watching Esme Cringe into Carlisle's side. I was about to shout some more when the white light from my darkness flickered on again.

'Edward, calm down, please?' I looked around, searching for the voice.

'Bella!'

'Yes.' she replied, I was still looking for her.

'I thought you left?'

' I came back.' I was frantically searching for her by this stage.

'Where are you?'

'Here.' I turned round to face an angel, my angel.

'Why did you come back?' I murmured.

'To see you.' she began playing with my hair, relaxing me.

'But you said you couldn't come back.' ' I lied.' she whispered. I looked into her eyes, something inside me told me this wasn't Bella. I mean it sounds like Bella, Looks like Bella, feels like Bella but I knew somewhere inside of me it wasn't 100% Bella.

'You seem different.'

'Well it's 100% me.' then she confirmed my worries by looking away, Bella would never look away from me, this wasn't Bella.

'Who are you talking to Edward?' Alice pressed herself to the glass.

'Bella.' I turned to where she was standing, she wasn't there.

'Where has she gone!!!' I yelled, looking straight at Alice.

'Edward she left a week ago, remember.' Carlisle frowned.

'No she came back, she was here, she was here.' I pointed to where she was stood.

'Edward, she's gone. No one else is here.' I saw Carlisle scribble something down on his notepad.

'How did you not see her, Alice you got to of seen her.' Alice shook her head which made me more angry.

The darkness set in again.

'You want me to be human, watch me.' She removed her coat and several wind whipped her hair into her face as she took a small step back then a big leap forward, throwing herself of the cliff.

'NO!' I roared, diving after her. Just as I was about to hit the water, it vanished and the white walls returned once again.

**APOV **

After Edward 'Fainted' Carlisle decided he had to take him to Denali, to see Zafrina.

All the journey there Edward was still unconscious and I was beginning to get worried about him.

'Zafrina, you know what to do.' Carlisle nodded to a tall, olive skinned woman in the corner of a room.

'Before I start, whatever you see is just an illusion, so please don't panic. You can come out of it at any time if you wish.' Zafrina closed her eyes and a tingling sensation over took my body as a white room appeared in

front of us.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later that day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'I'm worried about him, Carlisle can't we just let him go.' It had been 4 hours and Edward was still in Zafrina's illusion.

'It's for his own good. It won't hurt him and Zafrina knows what she's doing.' That was his excuse every time, no obviously it wasn't hurting him, he was just going mental in his own illusion he's created of Bella. I had to leave when he was starting to scream for Bella, No of course Carlisle was doing good for him. Yeah of course.


	4. Three Very Familiar Faces

**When Your Gone Chapter 3 - Three Very Familiar Faces.**

**BPOV **

'Heidi, Have you never even thought about it.'

'Well of course not, I'm a Volutori, we drink HUMAN blood not any fake shit.' I was trying to convince her that Animal blood was a better solution than humans, trying but failing, but not giving up either.

'Bella give up, she will never change her mind. Plus you got a letter.' I jumped off the bed.

'Worth a shot though.' I gave Alec a hug, we had become closer over the last two years, we had fought together and trusted each other, almost like I trusted Emmett or Jasper, Almost.

I tore the letter open, letter number one from Alice.

_Bella,_

_Carlisle and Esme are enjoying their vacation, I think they went to Isle Esme just to get away from everything, not that anything is wrong or anything but just to get away from Emmett's video gaming and my shopping._

_I hope you are good at the moment, you still don't have an address then, it's weird how I just put Bella Swan on it and it will get too you but anyway its all good here, hope your well._

_Love Alice _

_x (and Emmett x) _

'What's it say this time.' I shoved the letter under my pillow.

'Oh Just telling me how good everything is, when is she going to start telling the truth?'

'Well how about you tell her where you actually live.' Heidi always loved the idea of my revealing to all of them who I actually was now but I always had a excuse.

'It's none of their business.' I growled.

'It will be if they came here.'

'What's that meant to mean?' I stood up, defensive. The Cullen's couldn't come here, it would ruin everything I had worked so hard to keep.

'Lets say Aro is keeping very close Tabs on the Cullens.' Heidi just loved to wind me up.

'Shut up Heidi!' I threw the pillow across to her.

'I'm just saying and anyway Aro wants you apparently someone is here to see you.' She slunk out the room, knowing we'll probably have the same discussion tonight I jumped off the bed and ran to the hall.

'Aro, I'm here to see someone.'

'Ah yes, Bella I believe these are some of your young friends.'

I walked into the room to find three very familiar faces…..


	5. Trouble Brewing

**When Your Gone Chapter 4 - Trouble Brewing**

**BPOV**

'Bella?' His husky voice sent me overjoyed.

'Oh My God, Jake!' I ran up to him, him scooping me up in my arms.

'I missed you as well.' Seth coughed behind him. I hugged him and the last one was Paul.

'Hey Paul.' I put my hand out for him to shake but instead he took it and pulled me into a hug as well.

'Isabella, do you mind explaining why werewolves are stood in front of me.' Aro showed the rage through his eyes.

'Oh, well you see before I was changed Jake and me are and were best friends then I met the others, he helped me through a lot.' I rushed through it not touching on most details.

Aro stood for a few minutes unsure how to react and by the time I looked around the room most of the guard was inside.

'There is no danger here.' I stated to Aro, eyeing the guard and especially Jane and Alec.

'No there isn't, we have been sent here.' Jake Stood forward and I moved with him, I wasn't letting him go and get hurt, I would protect him if Aro made any quick decisions.

'Who by?' Aro clapped his hands together.

'I was getting to that.' I squeezed Jake's arm, he really shouldn't be cheeky when his life could be cut short at any moment.

'We got sent by the Cullen's.'

I cringed at the name and let go of Jakes' arm immediately, everything went fuzzy and my head started spinning as I felt my self get closer to the floor but instead was caught by feverish arms.

'Bella, what's happened?' I stood up dusting myself off.

'Sorry, I get like that sometimes when I haven't hunted for a while.' Even though my irises were a rich honey golden colour I felt I needed an escape.

'I'll go when you leave though.' I answered politely, stepping back into Jakes' side.

'Well as I was saying, _they_, sent us here to tell you there is a war raging between them and some newborns in the north of Seattle and they couldn't come because right now they're outnumbered.'

They're was an eerie silence.

'By how many?' Aro looked straight to Jake.

'A Hundred, take or give a few.'

That sent me off balance. Alice against more than 17 other vampires, powerful, twice her size and only wanting one thing, to destroy her. Was Heartbreaking.

Aro gave a sharp in take of breath.

'We need to send some people out to sort that out, to help them. We knew about a war but we never knew how many they would be up against.'

'YOU KNEW, BUT NEVER SENT ANYONE TO HELP!' I screamed, this situation could have been more controlled but because Aro didn't want to lose any of his precious 'collection' he didn't send anybody out.

'We didn't know how bad it was getting, Bella, My dear.' I turned my back to Aro and faced Jake, Seth and Paul.

'Don't get involved in this, Aro will sort it and if he doesn't I will.' I looked each of the young boys in the eyes, making silent promises that somehow they all will break that promise in the near future.

As I hugged them each in turn and watched them transform and start running to the East, to the Airport.

I turned back to Aro once they were all out of eye sight and hearing range.

'Aro, What are we going to do?'


	6. 5 Dead

**When Your Gone Chapter 5 - 5 Dead **

**BPOV **

Frustrated I dragged my fingers through my hair. It had been a week and I had nothing about Aro sending anyone to help, nothing from Jake and I was beginning to think someone hadn't made it since it felt like they were holding back information from me, important information.

I pulled my hair back into a high ponytail and grabbed my black hoodie from my sofa.

'Aro, please may I speak to you.' I strode in the room and the human families all turned to look at me, oh great caught them at meal time, I had always felt guilty about my 'family' eating humans, they had lives and homes and mum's, dad's children and they're whole life ahead of them and I felt disgusted they could end them so easily. Without a single ounce of remorse but yet every time I asked one of them they would simply answer 'We do what has to be done, We were made to drink blood, Human blood.'

'Well Isabella, can't you see I'm busy at the moment.' Aros' eyes glinted from me to the crowd of people.

'No, Aro, it can't wait.' I shot him a 'Need-To-Talk-To-You-Right-Now-Or-Else' look.

'Excuse me for a moment please.' Aro nodded at the crowd of humans, took my hand and lead me out.

'Now what is it you want?'

'What has happened about the war, have you sent people to help them? Are the werewolves okay? How many are still there? How come you haven't said anything I mean there's got to be progress in a week?' I rushed out all in a unneeded breathe.

'Well as a matter of fact I did send some others out to aid them.' I looked confused as Aro started explaining.

'It was getting out of hand and when the wolves went back it got worse so I decided to send a few minor trainers, about 20 of them.'

'What happened?' I mumbled.

'Well 5 of them were killed but the other 15 will be returning shortly.'

'So it's over then?'

'For now.' Aro solemnly nodded and walked back into his room with his hood pulled up.

I ran before I heard the screams emitting from the Grand Hall.

_For Now? _What was that meant to mean, so it could happen again?

I turned back on my heels and stamped my way back to the Great Hall to knock on the door, I would of just entered but I wasn't going to witness them killing innocent people. When the noise in the room had silenced Aro called me in.

'What is it now Isabella?'

'I want to go to Forks.' I announced and the room was deadly silent.

'Why?'

'Why? Because I can't let them fight the Newborns on they're own, they need protection.' I could feel myself getting angrier.

'We've got it covered already.' He was about to dismiss me but I looked at him right in the eye.

'Please. They need me, how many countless times have they saved my life? And if they hadn't I couldn't of been here but they have and I need to give something back to them.' Aro considered it for a moment.

'You will meet with Jane tomorrow morning and will be dropped off in the Volutori Jet near to the battle, you will have your cell phone and will call us on your return.' I nearly jumped up to Aro and hugged him with all my strength but instead I smiled and bowed.

'Thank You so much, I will not stay long as I am only helping I doubt they want me to stick around for long.'

I went to pack when they was a knock at the door.

'I guess you're telling them then.' Heidi winked at me.


	7. Arrival

**When Your Gone Chapter 6 - Arrival **

**BPOV**

I tapped along to the rhythm:

Hey, hey, hey

Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains

I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind

Your sweet moonbeam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream

I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind

Hey soul sister, ain't the Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!

Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight

Hey, hey,hey

Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me

You gave my life direction, a game show love connection we can't deny

I'm so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest

I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna, and I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind

Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!

Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight

The way you can't cut a rug, watching you's the only drug I need

You're so gangsta, I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of

You see, I can be myself now finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be

I want the world to see you be with me

Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!

Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight,

Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight

Hey, hey,hey

Tonight

Hey, hey,hey

Tonight

I sang along almost jumping up out my seat and dancing on the portable table.

'We Will Be Landing Shortly Miss Swan.' I ducked my head out of sight as a flight attendant caught me singing and dancing. I nodded and she scooted away from view.

I decided to flick through the TV Channels and stopped on a local News station.

'Another 3 hikers have been found dead up near Forks, Washington and the Seattle Area, the bodies have yet to be Identified but have been found to been drained of they're blood.' I flicked over again not wanting to know about the other hundreds of murders all from the Newborns that I was to meet shortly.

The Jet landed and I met with Jane at a hotel in Seattle.

'We will be leaving here in about ten minutes, I've got your cloak.' Jane ran along to collect my deep purple cloak while I paced myself around the room thinking about what Alice is going to think when I get there and she see's me like this.

Jane ran back in with my cloak and we set off towards the battle field. From 10 miles away I could smell the smoke of the vampires been burnt which made me run faster hoping it wasn't one of ours - theirs.

From 5 miles away we could hear almost everything that was going on and then we were so close I could see Esme and Carlisle hugging each other and then as I ducked behind a tree I saw Alice spot Jasper and ran over to him and next to them Emmett was stood with Rosalie behind him.

'What's going on?' I asked Jane, Panic was evident in my voice.

'Let's go find out.' She took my hand and we moved from our spot as she strode out in front of me.

'What is all this going on?' Jane spoke.

They're was a low male voice that I couldn't really pick out.

'Is that all, where is the evidence?' everyone looked to where I was but not at me as a large wolf, probably Jake or Sam strode out into the field.

'Then I agree with the Idea.' Agree to what?

'Wait, shouldn't we call Aro first?' Alice interrupted.

'No.' Jane replied then they're was a screaming, it was so painful to listen to I ran into the middle of the field.

'STOP.' The screaming ceased and all the heads turned.

'BELLA!' Alice was going to run up to hug me but Jasper pulled her back.

'I'm not going to hurt anyone.' I spoke to him.

'Still. Can't trust the Volutori.' He glared back at me.

I turned to where the screaming came from and saw the worst sight that was imaginable to me or anyone else in that field that I couldn't stand there and look for more than a matter of seconds before I was hyperventilating.


	8. The Eyes I See Infront Of Me

I am A TERRIBLE Person I know I haven't updated in ages but I write a story with PhysicPixie1998 (Nine Years Later) and have been busy working on that plus the fact most of my free time is spent either out, doing homework, horse riding, scouts or dancing so basically I'm booked up a lot =) But I am back and will Update more. PROMISE!!!

_**Miss Bella Cullen18 **_

When Your Gone Chapter 6 - The Eyes I See In Front Of Me

**BPOV **

Edward and Jacob lay wounded in an awkward position on the floor of the field. Jake had deep wounds and it was obvious he was loosing too much blood; he was drained of energy and writhing in pain, opening his mouth to scream but not voicing any sound.

Edward however was limp almost as if he were dead only the rise and fall of his chest could determine if he was alive or not. He too was drained but yet he looked peaceful – in a way. All the ridged shape curled into his body.

Both looked vulnerable, as if they had given up on life a long time ago, not the men I left behind but the boys I came back to.

I opened my mouth once or twice but no sound came out as I rushed to the scene I hurried to check Jacobs pulse, it was slow but I knew he still had time so I ripped part of my cloak and wrapped the home made band aid round his bleeding wounds in an attempt to keep most of his blood inside him, laying the rest of my cloak around him to keep him warm.

Next I moved onto Edward, his breathing was ragged and harsh and small cracks were on his skin, I licked my fingers lightly and smoothed the venom over the cracks, fusing them together.

I took a step back to look at my work when I really 'saw' what was there and my mind had registered the fact that the two people I loved were in this kind of state I fell to my knees, holding my chest like It was about to explode.

'What happened?' I whispered as I took in the people around me.

'They were fighting.' Jane Answered, coldly.

'How did they end up like this?' I stroked both of their hands in soothing circles.

'They were fighting with each other.' Alice told me. I gasped and stopped the circles.

'Why?' I cried, looking more towards Edward knowing he wouldn't answer.

'Why did Aro send the Volutori?' I knew it had to be serious to send Jane here.

'They were spotted by humans, they've been taken care of but Aro sent me to get them for punishment.' Jane stood looking into the distance, almost distracted.

I looked at the Cullen's as their eyes held sorrow.

'No.' I sobbed.

'No, No, No, they can't. Look at them.' I made the mistake of looking straight at them as the exploding feeling started again. Jasper flinched as my emotions got to him. I knew if Jane was here the only thing Aro would want was death, Especially from Jacob.

'Bella it was their fault.' I rocked back and forth, never taking my eyes off them in fear they would be wisked away.

Hours later I was still sat watching them both. When Seth came into the field, followed by Phoebe. She looked wide-eyed at me and froze. Seth came closer until I realised he was moving Jake.

'What are you doing!' I almost growled.

'Bella, He's losing to much blood we have to take him back to the Cullen's place.' He looked up at me through his black hair with Innocent eyes and I trusted him.

'What about E- E-…' I pointed to Edward.

'Would you be able to carry him?' Phoebe spoke, I missed her so much.

'Err, I. Will. Might. Be. Able. To. Kind-of. Try.' I looked at Edward, he's always the one helping me but now HE needs ME I owe him so much for saving my life on countless occasions and right now I didn't care if he loved me or not.

Seth picked up Jake and started a gentle jog back to the Cullen's house.

I manage to cradle Edward in my arms. He looked so child like, laying there.

I closed my eyes and let everything sink in around me.

The Cullen's followed. Emmett was next to me.

'Do you want any help. Maybe I should carry Edward? .' I shook my head and kindly thanked him and raced off from the field.


	9. Awaiting Aro

Again, Sorry for not updating sooner, I've had a busy weekend and now I finally have a break I will update, HERE GOES!

When Your Gone Chapter 8 – Awaiting AroBPOV

They both were put into beds that Carlisle had arranged in the lounge as a hospital ward, with monitors and tubes and drips and all other sorts of wires coming in and out of Jake. It pained me that I would have to look at him in this condition. Carlisle said Edward must of done a good job because most of Jake's right side of the body had been broken and although the breaks healed some of them hadn't set right and had to be re-broken to be healed right. I had to leave the room for that part and even then I couldn't shake the image of Jake screaming inside.

Edward on the other hand wasn't in such a critical state but Carlisle was still keeping a close watch over him, hoping for the best for both. I couldn't make myself look at his face for fear I would break inside but I never strayed far away from them.

Everyone had been giving me my space since we got to the house and for that I was grateful. Esme, Alice and Phoebe had all flittered through giving me warm smiles as they past but somehow they always had sadness in their eyes, like they knew something I didn't.

Hours later I was the only one downstairs so I made my way to the Piano where I could still keep my eye on the boys. I began to play around with a tune a bit then launched into a melody along with some chords and once I had got going I looked straight at the two people who I loved most.

_These four walls, _

_They whisper to me _

_They know a secret _

_I knew they would not keep _

_Didn't take long _

_For the room to fill with dust _

_And these four walls, came down around us _

_It must've been something, sent me out of my head, _

_With the words so radical, _

_And not what I meant _

_Now I'll wait for a break in the silence _

_'Cause it's all that you left _

_Just me and these four walls again _

_It's hard now to let you be, _

_I won't make excuses, _

_I've made my peace _

_Didn't take long for me to lose the trust, _

_And these four walls, were not strong enough, _

_It must've been something sent me out of my head, _

_With the words so radical, _

_And not what i meant _

_Now I'll wait for a break in the silence _

_'Cause it's all that you left _

_Just me and these four walls again _

_Yeah _

_It's difficult _

_Watching us fade _

_Knowing it's all my fault _

_My mistake, _

_Yeah, and it's difficult, _

_Letting you down, _

_Knowing it's all my fault, _

_You're not around,_

_It must've been something sent me out of my head, _

_With the words so radical, _

_Not what i meant, _

_Now I'll wait for a break in the silence _

_'Cause it's all that you left _

_Just me and these four walls again, _

Again, mm, me and these four walls again.

Venom streamed down my eyes as I took my eyes of Jake and Edward.

'That was beautiful.' Esme complimented with her arms open wide as I fell into them.

'Esme what happened?' I whimpered.

'Well we were in the middle of the battle with the newborns and then we got told that Jake went to go see the Volutori and Edward had found out about it so he went to talk, Jake let slip he saw you and Edward well -…' I whimpered at that point.

'Why should he care, Esme? Why is he so difficult?' She stroked my hair, soothing me.

'Maybe you'll have to talk about that with him.'

'Maybe?' I whispered.

We hugged in silence after that and second after we pulled apart Jane burst through the door.


	10. Realisation

I am so sorry I haven't updated on either stories the thing is I have had a hard two weeks with my exams and some friendship problems so here is an update. I'm sorry if its not that good I'm not that good myself at the moment and hope to be back up on my feet before long also my sister has moved out and has taken my laptop along so even though I am really bad at updating I am going to be worst which is why I'm updating as much as possible while I do have the laptop, sometimes.

Thanks for sticking by me!  
Xxxx

When Your Gone Chapter 9 – Here Comes The Storm

'Aro would like to see them.' Jane announced. 

I was still curled up in Esme's arms.

'No.' I growled. 'They need to get better first, then we will take them with us.'  
Jane's eyes flashed at me. 'Aro wants them now.'

'Then tell him he had to wait.' I hissed.

'He won't like that.' Jane tormented and ran from the room.

'He'll learn to deal with it.' I looked up at Esme to see her eyes glistening.

I searched in them but all I could see was unconditional love and hope, deep hope.

'Esme. You said maybe. What's the truth about their condition?' She looked into me and the hope filled with grief but only briefly.

'Well, their both badly hurt Bella.' I looked at the two men on the beds.  
One of them whom had not yet passed there 18th Birthday and the other – well.

After hours of silence and the faint beeps off Jake's bedside the pitch got louder and hurt my ears as the beeps got longer and louder.

The Cullen's came running to the lounge and I could notice the relief that Edward was fine. Carlisle measured Jake's pulse and wrote the notes down on a clipboard, after a while he changed Jake's fluid and injected morphine into every vein possible.

He shook his head solemnly. I panicked and ran to Jake's side.

'Is he going to be ok?' I picked up his hand and the heart beat machine beeped like mad so I dropped it - don't want to give him a heart attack. I kissed his forehead and went to sit on a loveseat.

'Maybe.' Carlisle muttered and left the room to fetch more drugs for Jake.

After agonising hours Jane appeared in the room again, smiling her smug grin and I knew I wouldn't like the news she was going to give.

'Aro said that as soon as they are awake they can be moved and sent to Volterra along with your return.' I looked into her eyes; did I really want to go back?

I nodded solemnly to agree and she flung a new cloak at me.  
'Thanks.' I whispered.

Jane fled once more and I could faintly make out voices in the distance.  
'Esme?'  
'hmm?' Esme's eyes pulled away from her sons and laid them upon me.

'I'm sorry.' I croak, my voice breaking.

'What have you got to be sorry for Bella?' She looked shocked that I had mentioned such a thing as she cupped my hands in hers.

'This.' I motioned towards the boys. 'It's all my fault.' I tore my eyes away and distracted myself by gazing out the front window.

'Sweetie, this had nothing to do with you. It was just a wrong place, wrong time sort of thing. Edward and Jacob shouldn't have even been there.' I cringed at their names. No matter how much I pretended it wasn't them on the beds, hanging on to 'life' I always got pulled back into reality.

'I told Jake not to. I told him and Ed-' I couldn't finish my sentence.

'Edward was only looking out for you.' Esme defended.

'But why?' She looked at Edward then back at me.

'It's not my place to say.' I was about to argue when Alice appeared in the room. It was like time had frozen.

'Bella?' she whispered.

'Alice.' I had an urge to go hug her so tightly but Jasper still had a tight hold on Alice's arm.

'Volutori?' She looked hurt as our eyes met.

'Long story.' I answered.

'But you didn't think of telling me.' I could almost feel the hurt coming off her and I was going to apologise, I really was but the way no one had been telling me anything lately I turned to her.

'Now you know how it feels.' I whispered, facing Edward's bed.

'She doesn't know –' Alice begun.

'Leave it Alice. It's not the time.' Jasper tried pulling her away fully and her eyes went blank as small sobs where coming from her tiny frame.

'What is it Alice, is it Edward? What's happening to him?' Esme jumped up from my side and gripped Alice's shoulders. Alice just shook her head and leaned on Jasper when she was dragged back into a vision. When she could see again she focused on me, only me and whispered,

'Two things, One Tanya and two, Bella It's your choice.' Her words confused me as she addressed me. My Choice?  
'Alice, what's my choice?' She began to shake again and Jasper told Esme to keep an eye on her, as he had to leave the room. Once Alice was in Esme's arms she collapsed.

'You choose what happens to him – them.' She whimpered.  
I stood confused for a few minutes – my choice what happened to them? I was about to question more when a woman, no older than twenty with dirty blonde curls and baby blue eyes rushed through the backdoor. Carlisle probably let her in.

'What happened to Edward?' She rushed to his side, gripping his hand.

'How is he like this?' She looked up to her audience and saw Esme's eyes wander to me.  
'I thought – she was – your not – what? You can't be here.' She stuttered staring at me in shock. I just stared back in some ways she was right I only came to help and I shouldn't be there but I had to wait so I could take them to Volterra. No matter how much I didn't want to be the person to do that. She was obviously told who I was

Before hand because suddenly she jumped up.

'You can't take him away!' I stared at her.

'I have to.' I whispered to stop my voice from breaking.

'You can't. Look at him, he's not even conscious. It wasn't his fault.' No it was mine I added to myself.

'As soon as he's awake we have to take him and Jake.'  
'Jake?' She stared at the person in the bed across.

'He started it! Edward didn't do a thing. Take him. Not Edward.' I felt anger build up inside of me.

'Jake was only protecting me. I told him not to but when has he ever listened to me!' She stared, confused.

'So they're like this because of you.' I could see her start to shake and tremble in so much anger and rage.

'I guess so.' As my voice broke, my heart did at the same time, millions of tiny fragments smashed, even then the cracks kept splitting open.

I saw the scene in front of me and even though I didn't want to leave I needed a break.

' I need some air.' I muttered and ran for the door.


	11. Sunrise

When Your Gone Chapter 10 – Sunrise

Sorry again but I've started GCSE's now and I know excuses, excuses, excuses but I really just want to type it all up then post it because its easier than writing them one at a time but if you like that then I guess I will go back to that system then. Okay so last chapter I added a surprise that I didn't even think of until I rewrote it so this is the main chunk of it and because the whole sister taking the laptop thing.  
Thank You  
Miss Bella Cullen xxxx

I hadn't gone far, just round the forest, past my old home, the meadow, the river, above the cloudbank and back. When I returned the woman whom only could I name Tanya now was sat by Edward's bed, gripping his hand. No one else was in the lounge but voices could be heard in the kitchen.

'Maybe we could try it, see if we could wake him up.' Carlisle suggested.

'No, remember what happened last time and it's not fair.' Alice piped up. What were they talking about?

'No this time, just him and not the same place.' I stood clueless until I pushed open the kitchen door. It was obviously a family meeting plus a vampire Aro frequently talked about, Zafrina who could make you see anything she wanted you to see which came in helpful in battle to get your own way. The whole family turned to look at me.

'Sorry, I'm interrupting.' I walked back into the lounge followed by the whole family and Zafrina who all crowded around Edward's bed.

'What are you doing!' Tanya screamed.

'Sh, Were going to help him get better.' Zafrina soothed and prised Tanya's hands away. She stumbled back onto a chair Esme had placed as I just stood back and watched.

'If you're actually doing this then I can't watch this again.' Alice gave her brother a quick kiss on the forehead and rushed off upstairs, closely followed by Jasper. Rosalie was staring at me and mouthed 'I'm so sorry.' Then rushed after Alice while Emmett just stood there and gave a soft wave before following.  
I must of looked worried because Carlisle wrapped his arm around my shoulders and whispered 'don't worry it won't hurt him.' Then went back to the bed.

Zafrina nodded and stared into space, her face was blank but you could see her eyes were working hard on something.

At first nothing happened but then Edward started to move.

EPOV

I had been trapped in this dark world for far too long but while I was in the dark world it gave me time to think about the last memory I had,

_I've been to the Volutori; they said they were going to send help._

'I'm surprised they didn't kill you.' I ran in front of Jacob.

Me too. If it wasn't for Bell-

His thought cut off. I stopped.

'What did you say?'  
_Nothing._

'Tell me.'

_What I was scared they were going to kill me._

'No after that, if it wasn't for?' I was sure he was going to say if it wasn't for Bella.

_Can we please go, I don't want the fight to carry on without me?_

'What happened when you went to Italy Jacob, Tell me.' My anger had built up and I stood in front of him, blocking the exit and the only way was back.

He replayed what had happened up until a young girl walked into the room.  
'Who was that?'

_Who do you think?_

'You saw her! And you didn't tell me!' I growled as I blocked out his thoughts. He went to talk to her. I bet he knew she was there. I started circling him, prepared to battle when we both sprung at the same time.

That was it all I could remember and a lot of blood.  
That's when it went black but after hours of been in the blackness a bright white light came and floated round, this happened every so often and made me feel happy but when I couldn't see the white light I thought I was dead.

The blackness was roughly pulled back to expose a bright white light and I wanted to get the darkness back but then the white was turned into trees, rows of trees then to lakes and parks, hospitals, cars, some I remembered from my human days, memories they were memories.

I was sat in Biology then flung on top of a cliff looking down, I had seen this before.  
_'You want me to be human, watch me'  
She jumped and I couldn't do anything, I couldn't move, I couldn't save her. I just watched as she plummeted into the dark waters below. I saw her trying to get up to the surface, trying to get up to get air then I knew she saw me and she stopped. I tried yelling at her to get to the surface or to hold on to me but her hand slipped through mine and she fell even further into the darkness._

I was then face to face with her, her eyes bright red and she was feeding off a human but when she turned round the blood was running down her chin and the corpse dropped to the floor, lifeless and limp as she stared at me with cold eyes.

'I'm this because of you.' She stated.  
Then came a memory I knew so well.

'We need to leave.' Were the first words to come out my mouth. I wanted to stop but I couldn't control it as her eyes were in and out of focus, until tears poured down her cheeks. I wanted to pull her into me and tell her I could never live without her but I couldn't. I tried everything but nothing worked it wasn't like I could pause it.

The memories continued and so did the 'nightmares' all with one thing in common they all included Isabella Swan and that no matter how much I tried to stop my nightmares from happening they kept playing like I was never there.

BPOV

I watched as he twisted his face and opened then closed his mouth.

'What's she doing to him?' I asked Carlisle.

'Zafrina is replaying memories, trying to wake him up and bring him back.' I sat by the window, watching as he tried to move but wasn't able to.

An hour and a half later a heart-breaking scream sliced the silence. I spun round to find Edward writhing in pain and agony, hunched over and dry sobbing into his hands while everyone was fussing him and Tanya sat and grabbed his hand his breathing was ragged and he was visibly shaking. I couldn't move from my spot so I pulled up my legs into my chest and rested my head there. Probably remembering having to go through the pain of being with me.

Esme placed her hand over his forehead but he still shook.

Zafrina's eyes went wide as she pressed her hands into her temples.

Edward's scream stopped suddenly.

'Why?' he muttered quietly. 'Why?' he repeated over and over.

Tanya leaned over. 'Why? What Hun? Why are you here? Why are you in pain? Why what?' She shot me a glare. I was the one causing his pain. He screamed once more and I couldn't take it I ran upstairs and fell to my knees. His screams stopped. I knew it was because of me.

'Bella?' Alice came from out a doorway. I looked up at her.

'I'm sorry.' She whispered as she came and sat down beside me.

I pulled my knees even tighter to my body.

'I'm sorry you had to come back to this.' She soothed me and put her arm around me.

'I wasn't meant to come back.' I muttered.

'What?' She asked puzzled.

'I was meant to stay with Aro but I made him let me come, I have to take the boys back, you know I do.' She looked shocked.

'You're actually going to choose.' She gulped. What had she seen?

'What did you see – '  
' NO BELLA NO BELLA!' Yelled a voice from downstairs. My shattered heart half repaired that he screamed for me but then crumbled once more as I realised its probably him remembering having to stay with me every night or even the other Bella.

'BELLA! BELLA!' He screamed again.

I huffed and shook more.

' I think you should go to him.' I looked at Alice puzzled.

'Me? Is that a good idea?'  
'Bella, it is you he's calling for.' I sat up and unfolded my legs his screams still present as I slowly walked down the stairs and the closer I got the quieter the screams were. Until I was right next to his bed. They were still shouts but totally different from before almost pleading me to come to him. I leaned forward but Tanya stood in the way.

'Not you.' She growled. I backed off thinking she was right but then the screams started again.

'Tanya let's just see what happens if she touches him.' Tanya glared at me and moved away. I was meant to touch him what if he woke up and hated me and never wanted to see me again.  
Carlisle pushed me forward a bit and all eyes turned to me and Edward I carefully hovered my hand over his and the screams became whispers then I grabbed his hand and pulled it closer to me. He curled into me and pressed up so his head was in my lap. He seemed soothed for now.

EPOV

I screamed as the memories got worse and the pain grew inside of me but then that white light was always there, all the time. Flitting in and out of my mind until it was so bright and dulled the pain so much I bathed and took comfort in it as a song my mother used to sing to me played in my head,

It started out as a feeling

_Which then grew into a hope_

_Which then turned into a quiet thought_

_Which then turned into a quiet word_

_And then that word grew louder and louder_

_Until it's a battle cry_

_I'll come back_

_When you call me_

_No need to say goodbye_

_Just because everything's changing_

_Doesn't mean it's never_

_Been this way before_

_All you can do is try to know_

_Who your friends are_

_As you head off to the war_

_Pick a star on the dark horizon_

_And follow the light_

_You'll come back_

_When it's over_

_No need to say goodbye_

_You'll come back_

_When it's over_

_No need to say goodbye_

_Now we're back to the beginning_

_It's just a feeling and no one knows yet_

_But just because they can't feel it too _

_Doesn't mean that you have to forget_

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_

_Until they're before your eyes_

_You'll come back_

_When they call you_

_No need to say goodbye_

_You'll come back_

_When they call you_

_No need to say goodbye._

And after I saw the last of the notes float pass I somehow felt, real, like I actually do exist after all the time in the darkness worrying about if I was dead. It was like a big breathe of fresh air that filled my body, sending tingling feeling right from my head to the tip of my toes. It almost felt like I was reborn.  
Just as I was basking in the light and the new clean air I felt surges of energy shoot up giving me a rush to open my eyes.

The light filtered in and I took in every sight I could manage in the short time, saving the most beautiful for last.

The sight made my heart pound and nearly break out my chest as I reached up to touch her pale cheek.


	12. Your Here?

**OMG I KNOW YOU HATE ME – TUT TUT TUT MISS BELLA CULLEN WE'VE BEEN WAITING SINCE MARCH, MARCH, MARCH, THATS BEEN NEARLY 9 MONTHS!  
OMG IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY INBOX ME REALLY IM JUST LAZY AND I HAVENT BEEN ABLE TO WRITE ANYTHING BUT MORE UPDATES IS A DEFINATE I HOPE YOU FORGIVE ME AND I WILL NEVER EVER EVER ABANDON A STORY LIKE I HAVE DONE EVER AGAIN!**

FORGIVE ME

MISS BELLA CULLEN 18

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_Last Time _

_And after I saw the last of the notes float pass I somehow felt, real, like I actually do exist after all the time in the darkness worrying about if I was dead. It was like a big breathe of fresh air that filled my body, sending tingling feeling right from my head to the tip of my toes. It almost felt like I was reborn._

_Just as I was basking in the light and the new clean air I felt surges of energy shoot up giving me a rush to open my eyes_

_The light filtered in and I took in every sight I could manage in the short time, saving the most beautiful for last._

_The sight made my heart pound and nearly break out my chest as I reached up to touch her pale cheek._

_**When Your Gone Chapter 12-**__**Your Here?**_

**BPOV**

I gasped as he touched my cheek.

'Bella?' he breathed and smoothed my hair down.

'Bella, your, are you here?' He blinked rapidly but never took his eyes off me.

'Cause I am.' I leaned forward and pressed my hand to his forehead, wiping away the hair that lay there and i got a shock, remembering I had to take him as soon as he was awake.

'But not for long.' I pushed away from him, tightly holding myself together.

'What do you-?' He began but Alice interuppted.

'Your actually taking him?' I could see the pain in her eyes and felt it in waves without even needing Jasper's gift.

'I have to.' I whimpered, grabbing my cloak off the back of the sofa.

'NOT NOW!' Tanya roared and stepped forward up to my face while Emmett wen to restrain her. 'You can't, you can't, you wouldnt! Would you?'

I wrapped my arm around my torso as a loud beeping sound went off from Jacobs moniter.

'Oh My God, Jake?' Carlisle rushed infront to see blood pouring from his mouth and choking him.

I could do nothing but stand and whimper with Pheobe and Alice's arms over me in comfort as Carlisle gave Jake more morphine as he was burning it off fast and a blood transfusion. When he was done Jake was still out cold.

I went over and grabbed his hand while Tanya started muttering into Edward's ear to low for me to hear.

'Jake, forgive me. You shouldnt have gotten involved. You should be happy now, not stuck here, not having to go to the Volutori. Please Jake when you wake up and I know you will wake up forgive me then get on with your life and leave me behind. You have to promise to leave me.' I sobbed into his bed sheets while holding is too warm hand in mine.

'You can never decide can you?' I span round to face Tanya to see her growling at me.

'One minute Edward the next Jacob, you don't deserve either of them and that's saying something. You always float and never stay with one or the other but soon,soon you will have to decide. And when you have decided, leave.' She spat at me and after getting ready to yell back at her, the slow punching of my dead heart started, she was right.

I stood and looked blankly back at her. 'You know what Tanya, your absoulutly right, it would be best for Me, for everyone if I left after whatever the Volutori has in for me.' I heard everyone take in a short, sharp gasp.  
'Bella-'  
'Don't Alice infact the reason I'm here is for them, for Jake and to leave, I need to start distancing myself again because I won't even be wanted here after.' I flicked my eyes over to everyone in the room and the sight broke my dead, cold heart. 

I didn't want to feel anymore.


End file.
